


What's beyond rock bottom?

by moriann



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue RPF
Genre: Gen, News Media, finally someone recognizes that Purple is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An article I've found in the Japanese press and translated, about the new GSIB--I know that's not a story but it seems to have been written by some very bitter fanboys, so I hope you'll like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's beyond rock bottom?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The San Diego Comic Con Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607923) by [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna). 



**What's beyond rock bottom?**

_Unexpected news about the GSIB franchise_

 

Now that Ghost Soup: Infidel Blue, the ill-concieved reboot-of-a-reboot TV show, has finally flopped like it was doomed to do from the start, hitting the all-time-low Nielsen ratings on its way to rock bottom, you'd think whoever's in charge of that franchise would finally see reason and let it die a peaceful death. Not so much it turns out! It was just announced that the show is getting renewed for a second season thanks to a last-minute deal with E! network.

These news are making us question the qualifications of whoever is making business decisions for the network, but the real loser here is Vincent Chase. Not so long ago he was on his way to super-stardom, but this new development cannot bode well for his career, especially with his reputation already damaged by all the rumors about his diva-like behavior that have been surfacing from the set of GSIB's first season.

It seems no one is the cast is happy about the last-minute save. As one anonymous source on the writing team has told us: "We've been having meetings with the new producers [E! has apparently decided to ditch the previous showrunner and the producing team and bring in some new blood], and frankly, a lot of us are seriously thinking about ditching this job before the shit hits the fan." What might have brought such a bad reaction, you ask? Our reporters set out to gather any tidbits available about the new (and probably not improved) season and here they are! Feel free to mock in the comments--we know we will! The part of Luke's sidekick (a new character introduced by the reboot halfway through the first season) is getting recast. The rest of the cast is none too happy about who's getting the role--and you won't believe it either! John Simons, the new showrunners’ favorite for the part, does not exactly have a stellar acting resume. In fact, his only big-budget role so far has been in a porn version of one of those English Victorian dramas--as a stand-in!

  * The part of Luke's sidekick (a new character introduced by the reboot halfway through the first season) is getting recast. The rest of the cast is none too happy about who's getting the role--and you won't believe it either! John Simons, the new showrunners’ favorite for the part, does not exactly have a stellar acting resume. In fact, his only big-budget role so far has been in a porn version of one of those English Victorian dramas--as a stand-in!
  * It seems Angela, notably absent during the first season, is getting reintroduced. And not only that--Nami Kawachi, the actress who played the part in the Japanese original, is reprising the role! Judging from her SDCC appearance, we’re worried Angela will have to be subtitled, since her English seems to be strained at best.
  * A few choice items from our source on the writing team: there’s an episode in the works that will be set in an alternate reality--where they are all winged werewolves; a few recurring characters will be borrowed from other Ghost Soup media--notably from the much-maligned GS: Infidel Purple.
  * And finally, a different source close to the production team has shared with us the email the new showrunner has sent to the team. Our favorite bits include how _it needs to be sexed up_ , _space adventures are so last decade if you can’t shake it up a bit with a few sex scenes_ , and _thank god we’re on cable, we can show more boobs_. Huh, now that we think about it, hiring John Simmons makes all the sense considering his previous experience.




End file.
